


Unusual Way

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Gen, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reflects on his long and complicated relationship with the Doctor. </p>
<p>Created for the Doctor/Jack July Challenge on the Winter Companions Community on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Way




End file.
